¿Una Mala Idea?
by FashionBulma
Summary: Algo que no se mostró en la película de "La Batalla de los Dioses". La verdad del Príncipe antes de que hiciera, algo que causaría que perdiera por unos momentos lo que siempre mantuvo, desde que era pequeño…(One-Shot!)


**_Disclaimer_: Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**_Advertencia_ :Posee partes de la pelicula "La batalla de los dioses" por lo que voy a pedir a los que no la vieron y no quieren spoiler,porfavor les recomiendo no leer.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Bills el dios de la destrucción, ¿porque ahora?, justo hoy, ya bastante tenía que aguantar a los insectos que llama "amigos" la mujer.

Desde que llegue a la tierra, todavía no entiendo, aquellas festividades terrícolas que suelen hacer. "Cumpleaños" "Navidad" que cosas son esas ridiculeces, por alguna razón no quise estar presente en aquella fiesta, a pesar de que Bulma me molesto toda la maldita semana, pidiéndome

-"Vegeta ayúdame con esto" "Vegeta vas a estar en la fiesta de tu esposa ¿no?"-recordaba bien la voz chillona de la terrícola, que hasta la imitaba en sus pensamientos.

Encima ahora la muy descarada invita al más temible de los dioses, a su fiesta, acaso es estúpida o ¿qué?, aunque…el tampoco aviso a ninguna de las sabandijas de lo que podría causar, pero estaba muy seguro de que los muy imbéciles no sabrían cómo contenerse, que provocarían que Bills realizara una gran catástrofe y eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera.

Pasaron las horas y no perdía de vista a Bills en ningún momento, lo que más lo sorprendía era que este parecía "disfrutando" de la fiesta, y eso era algo…. "bueno", ¡va! nada en bueno con ese sujeto cerca ¬¬.Además aun los nervios no se le iban, después de que se enteró de que el inútil de Kakarotto fue derrotado, "Y tanto que le decían el más fuerte del universo ¬¬"-pensó con ironía-Ahora parecía que todo dependía de él.

Vi como todo iba transcurriendo, nose que quería que opinemos Trunks, trayendo a una chica de su edad a la celebración, pero por lo que oí, la llamo "novia".Hmp, yo a su edad estaba purgando planetas por todo el universo, pero bueno… eso era en el pasado, además es hijo del príncipe saiyajin, no es algo de que sorprenderse-formando una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

Hasta que de repente…Tsk era obvio que todo no iba a estar tranquilo, esa chiquilla tomo a Trunks del cuello y comenzó a apuntarle con un arma "Y ¿qué hacia esta con un arma?", "Hmp no es algo del cual sorprenderse"- pensó-pero de pronto sentido un mal presentimiento, que le hizo ver directamente hacia donde estaba Bills.

-Esto a merita un castigo…-menciono este.

-Nooo…-corrí directamente hacia él y lo tome del brazo para que no se levantara-en realidad esa niña es la novia de mi hijo…-mire directamente hacia donde estaban haciendo tal disparate-… solo es un tonto juego…jeje-pero que risa más estúpida hice-se cuestionó así mismo

Y lo que me faltaba, el idiota del hijo de Kakaroto por haberse pasado de copas, comenzó a actuar de forma ridícula, convirtiéndose en el Gran Saiya…y no sé qué. Por lo que a Bills no lo tomo desapercibido

-Muy interesante…-menciono-Tal vez sea el dios súper saiyajin que estoy buscando…-pensó en voz alta.

-Yo quisiera que entendiera…-ya los nervios me estaban torturando-…es el hijo de Kakaroto…enserio…esta disfrazado-no sabía que decir, ya estaba exasperado, hasta habia comenzado a sudar, lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos era-"Maldito seas Kakaroto"

Ahora por hacerse el "héroe" la muy sabandija termina lastimando a su mujer, por haber querido esquivar las balas que había pedido que le disparara la chiquilla de Trunks. Para su suerte el enano verde curo las heridas de esta, pero luego dirigí otra vez la vista hacia Bills, ¡Maldición!Una de esas balas le habia llegado, ahora si estaba totalmente tenso, y más con lo que dijo Wiss.

-¿Destruirá la tierra?

-Este planeta necesita una remodelación completa-respondió Bills extendiendo una mano, pronunciando unas palabras-Antes de la construcción existe la destrucción…

¿Qué hago?, ¿qué rayos hare? Lo enfrentaría, pero eso causaría una catástrofe aun peor y no quiero que sea cerca de donde están Bulma y Trunks. ¡Sí!... me importan y nunca dire lo contrario, por lo que no voy a dejar que les ocurra algo. Una distracción se me tenía que ocurrir, estoy aturdido, lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-¡PORFAVOR ESCUCHEN!-de un salto me subí al escenario, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer-¡Se acabó el espectáculo!¡Es hora de que comience la diversión del Gran torneo de Bingo!

No sé de dónde diablos salió la música, pero comencé a dar unos pasos

-¡Bingo!"Te odio Kakaroto"-meditaba maldiciendo a su rival-¡Bingo! "maldito insecto"-reprochaba para sus adentros-¡Bingo!

-Alguien sabe que le pico a Vegeta-escuche lo que dijo, ¡enano mal nacido!, si supiera que estoy haciendo esto para salvar sus malditos pellejos, aunque en realidad lo hago por el mocoso y la mujer, así que su muerte seria otra de las tantas, Jajaja…..Y ahora como la sigo ¡a si!

-Es tiempo de la diversión… "Maldición, maldición, maldición"…la tierra es un planeta donde quiero estar…-que es lo que siempre me dice Bulma, y yo siempre la ignore…-"sonríe Vegeta"-recordó-"Que hice para merecer esto…."-pensó algo consternado-Todo es bueno…, gran comida…siempre encuentro diversión….es hora de la diversión,¡AJA!-lo único que atine hacer era mirar hacia mi costado donde Bills y Wiss estaban observando.

-Eso fue muy patético

-Si…se lleva el premio del peor cantante y bailarín -¡Pero qué!-Esto es casi tortura Wiss-casi me da un tic en el ojo, hasta la boca me comenzó a temblar, pero de pronto Wiss se levantó y hablo.

-Bueno…porque no intentamos olvidar este mal traco y vayamos a comer algo.

-Buena idea-respondió Bills, por lo que pude suspirar tranquilo-Grrr…tendría que haber matado a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad hace muchos años" "Y ¿porque no ahora?" "Que cosas digo, ya ni sus vida me interesan" "Además seguro la mujer me mataría ami primero "mejor no estar cerca cuando se enfada ¬¬"

Comencé a bajar del escenario no podía creer lo que habia acabado de hacer

-Sacrifique mi orgullo, mi dignidad-empecé a reprocharme con mucha cólera-pero almenos logre que Bills siguiera de buen humor…tengo que terminar con esto-estoy tratando de buscar una solución-debo hacer que abandone la tierra…antes de que algo más lo irrite-lo único que que logre hacer es soltar otro suspiro, pero un poco más largo, tenía que sacarme toda esta presión de una vez por todas.

Fue a sentarse en una de las mesas alejada de los demás, apoyando una mano en su mentón, mirando hacia las afueras, tratando de buscar un remedio para todo este caos.

Que haría….encontraría algo…con tal que no sea bailar de nuevo ¬¬

** FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores, seguro me diran,porque hiciste esto en vez de seguir el otro fic y terminarlo de una vez, pero….bueno, este one-shot lo tenía en mente desde que vi la película de DBZ y al ver a Vegeta haciendo eso, me habia puesto "mal" si se podría decir asi,no porque me decepciono, sino que tenía el temor de que se burlaran de Vegeta en todos lados y más en Face, aunque yo estaría ahí para defenderlo ¬¬,pero al ver que muchos fans/y fanáticas obvio lo defendían, me puse más tranquila, y después de eso comencé a preguntarme…¿Qué estaba pensando Vegeta en esos momentos?. Yo cuando lo vi dije era obvio, ya que a todos les pasa que al estar "entre la espada y la pared" puede hacer una idiotez, que después termina arrepintiéndose, aunque a veces pueden llegar a hacer para bien o para mal.**

**Creo que hice un re discurso o.o…jeje Sorry, bueno sin más que decir.**

**Saludos y Abrazos. Nos vemos: D**


End file.
